Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough
Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough is the eighth (seventh in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot It's winter and on Thomas' Branch Line, Emily decides to "help" Thomas by telling him what he's doing wrong. First, she tells him to slow down when he passes her at the water column and tells him not to talk to children when he takes on more water as they're making him late. Thomas sees Emily's "help" as nothing but constant nagging, so he decides to ignore her from this point on. The following morning, Thomas sets off early for the quarry to take stone trucks to the docks. However, when the Fat Controller arrives to report that heavy snow is coming and all engines must wear snowploughs, Emily points out that Thomas is already working and does not know about the oncoming bad weather. Agreeing with Emily, the Fat Controller tells her to tell Thomas that he wants him to get his snowplough fitted. Once her snowplough is fitted, Emily sets off to find Thomas. Taking on water at Maithwaite with trucks for the quarry, Thomas is happy until Emily arrives and tells him that he must get his snowplough fitted. Thomas ignores Emily on purpose seeing this once again as nagging and thinks that the weather is fine. After delivering trucks to the quarry, Thomas sets off for the dairy. However, clouds quickly build up and snow starts falling, making Thomas' journey very difficult. Soon the snow builds up and Thomas gets stuck in a snowdrift by a signal box. Thomas feels sad whilst the snow builds up around him until he hears a whistle - only to discover that Emily has come to his rescue. Emily blames Thomas for not listening to her and Thomas blames her for being too bossy. However, upon their return to Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller scolds Thomas for not listening to his orders. But Emily owns up as she neglected to tell Thomas that it was the Fat Controller's orders about the snowplough. Shocked and surprised that the two engines were not listening to him, the Fat Controller orders Emily to help Thomas get his snowplough fitted, simply by taking him to one of the sheds. With his snowplough fitted at last, Thomas thanks Emily for owning up to her mistake and he promises to listen more carefully to Emily in future. Characters * Thomas * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Centre Island Quarry * Shunting Yards * The Works * Brendam Docks (mentioned) * Sodor Dairy (mentioned) Trivia * In a deleted picture, Emily approaches the snow bank Thomas is in from the opposite direction and she's smiling. * Going by production order, this is the seventh episode of the eighth season. Goofs * When Emily sees Thomas and stops, she slips briefly afterwards. * Emily's eyes are wonky in behind the scenes pictures. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Thomas and Emily and Thomas, Emily, and the Snowplow Quotes * Thomas: I am never ever going to listen to Emily ever again. So there! * The Fat Controller: You mean I have two engines who don't listen? In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowploughUKTitleCard.png|Title card File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowPloughTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowploughUStitlecard.png|Alternative US title card File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowploughEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.jpeg|European Spanish title card File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowploughCroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian title card File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowploughGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowploughKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:Emilyseason8.PNG File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough1.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough2.png|Edward, Percy, James, Thomas, Henry and Gordon File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough3.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough4.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough5.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough6.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough7.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough8.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough9.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough10.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough11.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough12.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough13.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough14.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough15.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough16.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough17.PNG File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough18.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough19.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough20.jpg File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough21.jpg File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough26.jpg File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough25.jpg File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough24.jpg File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough23.jpg File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough28.jpg File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough29.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough30.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough31.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough32.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough33.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough34.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough35.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough36.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough37.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough38.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough39.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough40.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough41.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough42.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough43.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough44.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough45.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough46.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough47.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough48.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough49.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough50.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough51.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough52.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough53.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough54.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough55.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough56.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough57.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough58.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough59.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough60.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough61.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough62.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough63.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough64.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough65.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough66.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough67.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough68.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough69.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough70.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough71.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough72.jpeg File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough73.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough74.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough75.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough76.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough77.png Episode File:Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough-British Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes